1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to improvements in egg incubation. More particularly, it concerns incubation of exotic bird eggs and a new system and method for conducting such incubations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Equipment for the artificial incubation of bird eggs has be extensively explored, particularly with regard to chicken eggs since a massive volume of such eggs are daily incubated and hatched on a large commercial basis. The associated work has concentrated on two aspects of such large scale incubation, namely control of humidity and egg handling as shown by the following list of U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 1,827,530 2,864,336 3,829,507 2,021,479 3,147,737 4,378,758 2,026,801 3,148,649 4,706,608 2,334,865 3,225,740 5,025,619. ______________________________________
The present invention provides new improvements in incubation of exotic bird eggs that critically improve the percentage of hatch relative to what has been attainable heretofore in such operations.